Indebted
by hopefuladdict
Summary: Neither of them knew that the one they desired, desired them too. Then there was a look. Spock and Uhura goodness. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or much of anything else.**

**Author's Note: This work is not beta'd, any and all errors lurking within are all mine…sorry.**

**Written for Ejectingthecore on the most auspicious occasion that is the day of her birth.**

_**Sochya eh dif, T'sai.**_

Indebted

He never looked at her. Well, not with any more than the passing glance he gave everyone else.

If they spoke it was ship business; reserved, respectful, and with an economy of words.

She tried to make conversation with him once, asking him about his home; what the moon looked like on a hot and lazy evening. He told her Vulcan had no moon…that pretty much ended the conversation.

So it came as a surprise, considering his past indifference, when she looked up while dancing at the club that she, along with Janice Rand and their dates, had stumbled upon on their leave to meet his eyes; fixed obstinately on her through the bars obscure, low light.

* * *

He thought her no more attractive than any number of women he had encountered in his life.

She was a proficient officer, though sometimes prone to bouts of extreme displays of emotive behavior.

He found her company in her off duty hours—whether he encountered her in the mess or in one of the many recreation rooms-to be most agreeable, although he was fairly certain she was unaware of it. She sang with him on one occasion while he played his lyre, brushing his arm and shoulders with her hands. She had seemed…affectionate; Yeoman Rand had called it flirtatious, but had exited shortly thereafter with not but a small fleeting look in his direction.

She was not cognizant of his location in relation to hers when he first arrived at the establishment they had both come to on Risa; unwittingly making him privy to her lack of enthusiasm for her male companion and her disclosure to Janice Rand-when said male was absent-that he could not provide her with what she needed from him, and that she would be retiring shortly, _alone._

After considering the enormously intimate details the ladies had discussed, he calculated there was a ninety nine point nine five percent probability he would be capable of giving her _exactly_ what she needed.

So he watched and waited.

* * *

She had been sadly dissatisfied with her night…until now. Her stomach began to knot with an anticipation not even remotely elicited by her initial chosen companion for the evening.

When the song she was dancing to ended she lead the way back to her party's table.

She begged assistance from Janice when they took their seats to help her mount an escape from her appallingly disappointing date, whispering that she had found what she needed elsewhere. Rand promised to convey a compelling story of unexpected woe of her behalf when the men arrived from their expedition to retrieve drinks and shooed her away with a mischievous smile. The yeomen understood her friend's plight, and shore leave was too rare not to get a satisfactory release when it came around.

Uhura saw from the corner of her eye as Spock rose to follow her as she passed by his solitary table.

* * *

They beamed to the Enterprise without exchanging a word.

They walked the corridors of the ship striding side by side in silence.

They entered the empty rec room together, and she began to undress as he secured the door.

He turned to see her naked, save for the shining boots, that hit her mid-thigh.

She looked on as he stripped where he stood, gracefully lowered himself to the floor and approached her position on hands and knees.

He started at the toe of her left boot and licked his way up, pausing on occasion to rub his face roughly against its surface, on his journey to the leathers most advantageously located edge. He took a moment to nuzzle and sniff her sex, causing her to mewl quietly, before moving on to lavish her right leg with his mouth's attentions, working his way back down her body, until he was face down—prone before her.

She circled him as he bowed at her feet, and wordlessly appreciated the still form of his lean and muscled body as he offered it up to her, before she finally placed her right foot down firmly on the center on his back; the heel gouged his flesh while she pleasured herself with her hand.

He felt his lok stir and grow as he was immersed in her throaty moans and the exquisite biting torment of her boot's sharp stiletto heel as it ground into the skin of his back while her hips undulated, at first gently, and then with lustful aggression as she brought herself to climax riding her own hand.

She traced his spine with her wet fingers when she was finished; pleased when he released a low, wanting groan. She positioned her body down before where his head was bent, reclined her head and shoulders against the cool floor while she spread her arms out from her sides, and then lifted her bottom up to the sky and told him to clean her come from her.

He lifted himself to obey her with alacrity, spreading her legs further apart and bathing her with his tongue from stem to stern, bringing her swiftly to her second orgasm as she grunted and swore; pressing her core back into his eager mouth.

She ordered him to stop when she'd had her fill and he rocked back on his heels. The position presented her with a glorious view of his erection, flushed hot with his blood, extended as it yearned for her touch.

He was confused and disquieted by the look of irritation that overtook her face after she studied his body for a moment.

She commanded him to shift forward to rest on his hands and knees and then situated herself next to his left hip.

He could not contain the loud resonating purr that began to emanate from him at her smoothing her hand across and between his buttocks. The sound became louder as she drew back her hand and brought it back promptly, connecting sharply with his flesh, causing the pale skin to tingle and sting.

"This is for withholding yourself from me, Mr. Spock." She said, with venom, as she continued to inflame his already heated skin with another blow and then another, "For denying us both the pleasure and relief we need."

When the full expanse of his backside shown and glowed a luminous green from her chastisement; rich with the color of his blood—fresh and boiling beneath his skins surface, she stayed her hand. Her breath was ragged from her exertion and she took a moment to bring it back under her control before she spoke again.

"Now", she said, as she placed herself in front of him again, standing with her hands of her hips, "what are you going to do to make amends?"

The words had barely left her lips before he was on his feet, seizing her and lifting her by her legs, which moved swiftly to encircle his body, before he pinned her roughly against the bulk head. Her entered her fully in a single forceful stroke and undertook a hard and bruising rhythm, one arm grasping and supporting her bottom while the other held her hands firmly above her head.

He brought her to her third climax before he withdrew his penis, still hard and throbbing, pulling her toward the nearest table, knocking several chairs askew in the process, and tossing her on her stomach across its surface to enter her from behind.

He slowed his pace after the first few rapid thrusts as she gave him a new, low and delicious moan at the increased depth the position gave him when he pushed into her. He gripped her round hips and lifted her leather clad feet from the floor, going even deeper and she wailed.

"Is this sufficient restitution, Uhura?" He growled, feeling his testicles tighten with his rapidly approaching release.

The lieutenant didn't speak but clawed at the table that she was sprawled across seeking a hand hold, her boot sheathed legs kicking wildly before Spock released her hips to clutch the limbs in his large hands, easily enfolding them and driving into her furiously as she came hard, her orgasm surging suddenly and pulling the first officer's seed from him.

He became still when the last of his semen poured from his body and draped himself over her trembling form, burying his face against the back of her neck and lapping at the sweat there with his tongue.

"Sufficient?" He repeated between licks.

"Yes." She gasped finally. "Yes,_ Sir_."

He pulled from her before she could feel his member begin to harden again at herrelinquishing control to him.

Spock lifted a chair from its side to sit it upright and lowered himself onto it; his cock—heavy, semi-erect and slick with her come waiting between his thighs.

"It is now time, Miss Uhura, to discuss that which you owe me.


End file.
